Twists and Turns
by crazyflyingsheep
Summary: Hermiones mother dies her father is a pureblood...where will she end up? What will her friends think? Only time will tell....


Hermione Granger, though back to the day she received her letter to Hogwarts. She remembers this day very well she can still remember the look of pure disgust on her mother's face. She can still see how her father's face lit up when he saw that owl coming towards their small but elegant house. When she ripped open that thick parchment letter she thought her father was playing a cruel joke on her. She had no clue there was such a thing as magic. Her mothers forbid the word magic to be uttered in her house. Her Mother said "Magic is the devils work". But what Hermione's mother didn't know is that her father would tell Hermione magic is a wonderful thing if you just believe. Her father was always a bit more relaxed then her mother. She had no idea why. It had been about 6 years since she had gotten that letter. How her life has changed. The one event that has ripped her heart out the most is when her mother died of a brain tumor. By the time the doctors caught it, it was too late for her mother. Her mother passed away July 2nd. Her father took it extremely well. The night after her mother burial he sat her down at the kitchen table.

"Hermione, I have some time to tell you that will change your life" Her father William told her.

"Dad, I have had enough life changing events happen to me for one day." Hermione shot put of her mouth with an attitude.

"Did you ever wonder why you got a Hogwarts letter dear" Her father said as the twinkle of happiness returned to his eyes.

"Well I did at first but now I've just accepted it."

"Accepted what my dear"

"That I am a muggle born"

"What would you do if I told you that your mother was a squib and I am a pureblood and you are the heir to my fortune?"

"I would faint and not believe you."

"Hermione, Have I ever lied to you before?"

"No dad, it's just..."

"Just what..."

"Am I really a pureblood then?"

"Yes."

A soft "wow" escaped from Hermione's mouth right before she fainted on the couch.

Hermione woke up on her living room couch. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and went to her kitchen to find her father eating breakfast. Hermione sat down at the table opposite her father.

"Hey Dad..."

"Yes" He said as he looked up from the morning paper.

"If we are purebloods then why are we living like muggles?"

"Do you remember what your mother said about magic?"

"That it was the devils work."

"Yes! Now you remember when I told you she was a squib?"

"Yes where is this leading?"

"Your mother wanted nothing to do with the magical community after she left school and we got married, so we packed up from our estate and moved here"

"We have an estate?"

"Yes, it's very large if I do say so"

"So are we going to move back there before I go back to school?"

"Always one step ahead aren't you my dear, and yes we are. Today actually, I have some old family friends coming over to help us pack and to get reacquainted."

"Ok Dad I am going to take a shower and start to pack up my room."

"Ok dear that sounds perfect."

Hermione took a hot shower for about 20 minutes stepped out and got dressed in dark jeans and a simple teal v-neck tee shirt and did her hair and makeup. When she walked downstairs to get some ice tea she just about screamed when she saw Lucius Malfoy, Roger Zabini, Draco and Blaise standing in her living room talking it up like they were old friends.

"What's going on Dad"....

"Hermione these are my old friends I was telling you about."

"But Dad its Malfoy and Zabini, Are you crazy?"

"Granger would you just calm down it's not like we are going to kill you." Draco said watching the emotions run across Hermione's face.

"Yeah well how do I know that?"

This statement made Blaise crack up laughing at his friend Draco who couldn't come up with any more come backs.

"Well children I guess we better get going to the Granger Estate now. The house elves shall arrive soon and we don't want to be in their way." Mr. Zabini said as all three adults step in to the enlarged fire place and yelled Granger Estate.

"Granger Estate" Draco yelled as he flooed off alone.

"Well I guess that just leaves you and me" Blaise said as he stepped in to the fireplace. "My lady" He said as he offered his hand out to hers.

"Why thank you." She said before she grabbed a hand full of floo powder and yelled "GRANGER ESTATE"

When Hermione and Blaise arrived they were covered in soot.

"Hermione I am glad you and young Blaise have arrived safely. Mipsy here will show you to your room so you can start unpacking. We will have lunch in the dining room at noon. They boys and I will start clearing the jungle of weeds and such from outside."

"Ok Dad see you at noon." Hermione said as all five men walked outside to cleaning the outside of the manor.

"Is Miss ready to go to her room?"

"Yes, Mipsy I am" Hermione said as the little house elf grabbed her hand and led her down a long hall way. To a set of large double doors.

"This Miss is your room. Mipsy already put many things away. I hope you don't mind."

"Mipsy this is amazing. How did you know where to put everything?"

"Mipsy packed up your old room and she remembered much how everything was Miss."

"Thank you Mipsy"

"You're most welcome Miss"

"Mipsy can you give me a tour of this manor."

"Oh yes" Mipsy said as her little face lit up.

Hermione and Mipsy toured the huge estate for many hours, until finally they were at the last room in the last wing of the house.

"This Miss is my favorite room in the entire manor."

"What is this room?" Hermione asked getting bored.

"It's the library." Mipsy said as she opens the huge double doors to the largest library Hermione had ever seen."

"Wow." Hermione said because she couldn't think of a more perfect word to describe this wonderful room.

"Will leave Miss here. Lunch will be served in 20 minutes."

Hermione wander to the very back of the library and tired to look for a clock, but she couldn't find one. She felt lost in her own house. Then suddenly she heard her name it was very faintly heard but it was here name none the less.

"I am OVER HERE!" she yelled.

"WHERE"

"IN THE BACK OF THE LIBRARY" she yelled as loud as she could.

"Hey, It's just like you to get lost in a library" Draco Malfoy told her.

"Well have you seen it, it's huge!

"Yes well it's time to go get some lunch."

"Ok. Lead the way"

" Ok" he said as he took her hand" Wouldn't want you to get lost again now would we."

Draco led Hermione out of the library with her hand in his. As they walked to the dining room Hermione took her hand back and sat down across from Blaise and he raised his eyebrows and she just shrugged her shoulders at him. Hermione and Blaise were becoming fast friends.

"Hermione dear your Hogwarts letter arrived today." William her father said sitting at the head of the table. "I was thinking we all could go to Diagon Alley tomorrow morning and have a nice relaxing day of shopping. Would you be all right with that dear?"

"Yeah Dad I'm fine with it. Will you be joining us?" She asked Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini.

"Sadly neither I nor Mr. Malfoy will be able to accompany you all to Diagon alley, we promised to help your father out all day restoring the different wings of the mansion."

"Dad aren't you coming"

"No. Didn't I tell you I have a lot of work to do to this manor to make it livable again"

"Hmm. No."

"Ok Sorry then. Draco and Blaise will take you to Diagon Alley and all of you can get all of your supplies. Here is the key to our vault." He told his daughter as he handed her the golden key on a necklace chain.

"Thanks Dad. May I be excused?"

"Yes"

Hermione left the table to go up to her huge room and write a letter to Harry. The only problem is that she was at a complete lost on what to write to her friend. She had written many copies. But in the end trashed them and started on a final one she was going to send him...

DEAR HARRY,

HOW IS YOUR SUMMER GOING? MINES BEEN...OK. I HAVE ALOT OF NEWS TO TELL YOU AND RON BUT I WILL NOT TELL YOU IN THIS LETTER BECAUSE IT IS SOMETHING I MUST TELL YOU IN PERSON. DON'T WORRY IT'S NOT A BAD THING PLEASE DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME.

LOVE

HERMIONE.

P.S. TELL RON I SAID HI.

"Harry dear a letter has arrived for you." Molly said in a motherly tone.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley" Harry said as he opened the letter." It's from Hermione!!"

"What's it say" said Ron as he sat at the table and stuffed his face.

"Well it is very short. She says she has something important to tell us and she says hi."

"I bet it's something like she lost her copy of Hogwarts A History."

With that being said the letter was laid down and forgotten by both Harry and Ron.

Hermione went to bed shortly after writing that letter. She wasn't overly excited about telling Harry and Ron that her father was buddy with the Malfoys and Zabini's and she wasn't looking forward to going shopping with the two boys tomorrow. She fell asleep thinking about this upcoming school year and how her life may change.

The next morning Hermione woke up to her large cream and golden curtain being opened by Mipsy.

"It is time for Miss to take a shower and go shopping."

"Thank you Mipsy I am going to take a shower. Please go wake up Draco and Blaise for me."

"Yes Miss" squeaked Mipsy as she ran out of Hermione's room.

"I am going to have a long day." Hermione though as she got in to the steaming hot shower.

Hermione dressed in casual clothes, grabbed her gold key and walked down to the living room to wait for Draco and Blaise so they could floo to Diagon alley but to her surprise when she arrived downstairs they were waiting for her to arrive.

"Am I Late?"

"No we were early."

"So are you guys ready to go?"

"Yes." They both said stepping in to the chimney and making space for Hermione to join them. Then suddenly Blaise and Draco grabbed her hand and yelled Diagon Alley and they flew off. They arrived in the Leaky Cauldron coughing because of all the soot they had taken in their lungs.

"Let's go get some money." Blaise suggested as they wiped the soot of their clothes.

"Ok. Let's go" Hermione said leading the way to the door.

"RONALD. TIME TO WAKE UP" Yelled Mrs. Weasley up the winding staircase." TIME TO GO GET SUPPLIES"

"All right mum we are up" Ron grumbled.

"Let's go eat" said Harry. "Then we can go wander around in the Broom store later today"

"Yeah let's go."

About an hour later the entire Weasley household was floo-ing off to Diagon Alley to buy the much needed school supplies.

"We are going to the Quiditch store. See you lot in a while" Ron said as both he and Harry ran off.

"Let's go to the Quiditch store." Draco said to Blaise

"Do you have to go there? My father said you had to shop with me."

"Well now you are shopping with us." Blaise said as if he and Hermione were very best friends.

"Come on Hermione we can go to the book store after this...I will even buy you a book." Draco said in desperation.

"Ugh. I will come with you guys to the Quiditch store." Hermione said right before the boys grabbed her hands and pulled her in to the store. "Ahh" she screamed right before she fell. She fell with a loud crash, attracting many strange stares from people within the store.

"Whoa Mia!" both boys said as they ran to help her up acting protective of their new friend.

"Hey isn't that Hermione that just fell?" Harry said to Ron as he looked over at the fallen girl.

"Yeah it is. Let's go help her up." Ron said as he and Harry started to walk over to her, but they saw Malfoy and Zabini run over and help her up.

"What the hell are they doing?" Ron said as he got angry.

"Let's go find out."

"Thanks" Hermione said as Both Blaise and Draco offered their hands to help her up.

"What's going on here?" Ron said as he got red in the ears.

"Well Weasel we were helping our dear friend Hermione up because she fell. It was what a gentleman would do." Malfoy said as he gave a cold stare to Ron and Harry.

"That's not what he meant Malfoy. He meant to ask what you are doing with OUR friend Hermione."

"Well Potter if you two are such great friends why is she with Blaise and I?"

"...."

"That's right Potter you have no idea what is going on in your 'best friends' life do you? I didn't think so. Now I will be leaving; Hermione? Blaise?"

"Let's go Blaise." Hermione said as she walked out the door that was held open for her. She walked up beside Draco and took his hand said "I wouldn't want to get lost now would I."

"What just happened?" Ron said dumbfounded.

"I have no idea."

"Did you just see that?"

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"I know."


End file.
